the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
CatH Post 41
CatH Post 41 is the opening to CatH Page 2 and is a recapping Non-Story Post of the events from CatH Page 1, particularly those that have led up to this moment. It gives a short history of Clear herself and her involvement with her ship The Hopeless. Why it left the planet Mars, linking to the Hero Force One (Story), and lists the characters involved with the story. Eventually it explains the premise of Princess Aurora Briarose, to which Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) is building up to. Post Clear and the Hopeless Recap Clear was living the quiet, solitary life of a scavenger in orbit around her people's homeworld -Mars. Hateful of humanity for destroying her people, the salmittons, she was an anti-social young woman that normally talked to an artificial intelligence named Note and a woman, who Clear named "Icer", frozen in stasis. She was joined by the magical Green, who can grow and mould plantlife at will, and the human mechanic Hebedee, aboard her derelict spacecraft The Hopeful. Clear jokingly calls this ship "The Hopeless". However an event (first occurring in the Hero Force One thread) caused the entire Laniakea Supercluster to be moved - bar the Earth. Because Note and The Hopeful's systems were focused upon the Earth, this caused the old and befuddled A.I. to begin jumping at random through the galaxy - especially through the Perseus Arm. After Note tried to abandon her on an ice world, Clear was rescued by Warlord Strang and with the help of his stormtroopers, she was able to retake her ship and was forced to kill Note. Although she lost Hebedee the mechanic, others joined her. Pully, the stormtrooper, Ffion Heul and Kokoro Lymn, the Æon Knights, and Alexis Thrain, the doctor, joined Clear. The Knights lost their teacher, Telkrin Izep, on the planet Oeurwoud to the "dark water" and had to return to the planet Tangris. The Æon Order wanted to return to Oeurwoud to investigate, along with Clear and her crew. However before they could make the jump to Oeurwoud they were confronted by the Rebel Alliance who suspect The Hopeful of destroying the planet Algernon. Clear chose to flee and found herself working for The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way. There they have been escorted by the ever-present Captain Rynard and Aellisin Koure has decided to become the teacher for Ffion Heul and Kokoro Lymn. Princess Aurora Briarose is supposed heir of Britainnia, a nation of Earth, and a guardian of Albion - giving her the ability to command a magical realm attached to Britain. Her family long ago left the Earth to settle Algernon, which was later destroyed. Now, however, groups would attempt to kidnap her and use her to get control of Albion for themselves. One such group call themselves the Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch, however it is possible that the Empire would likewise wish to do the same. Aurora was then victim to an unusual assassination attempt, which sped up her ALS condition and forced her to confine herself to a stasis pod until a cure could be found to extend her life. Lumo of the Mirare spacestation asked Clear to stop the humans from acquiring Aurora at any cost, otherwise the entire galaxy may be at their mercy. Category:Post Category:CatH Post